Alison Thomas: A Whitelighter and Demon
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: Ali expresses her missing Wyatt her love, and he does as well.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl about 16, is staring at the stars. She had long wavy auburn hair. She was wearing a bright red spaghetti tank-top, with black slacks and dark brown boots with heels. Her name was Ali, though it was actually Alison Thomas. She didn't like being called Alison, so she usually corrects people with the shorter version of it. Ali was up on the roof of tan two-story house with dark brown roof. She had gotten up there through the balcony that was just below her, where her charge's room was. Ali was supposed to be watching her charges every moment but instead she was up on the roof. But she trusted her charge to scream if demons were to attack.

Ali was half-demon and third witch, and the rest white-lighter. (Lol, I don't have my calculator, so I can't give you what the actual white-lighter part of her fraction is. Sorry!) Ali missed her one love. Wyatt Halliwell, she had met him when she came to the Halliwell Manor with Prue and her other charge Miley. (Reference from Hannah Montana and the Power of Five. .net/s/5468278/1/Hannah_Montana_and_the_Power_of_Five.)

She had been depressed, Miley had died, or how some others called her by her real name Pacey. Well at least she wasn't alone being depressed of it; her nutcased partner was Miley's true love. (Lol, yep! The one and only Jake Ryan is called a Nutcase. By my character.) _After all he was on duty when it happened, and he was in the kitchen leaving Miley in her room by herself. Ali had gotten the message of Miley needing help and Ali orbed there just to be knocked out, obviously they knew that Ali was the strongest whitelighter, and then when Jake came back into the room, just to see his love being tied up. He tried to fight those kidnapping demons, but had been knocked out as well. Ali had woken up from her knocked out state just to see Miley being taken away. She had screamed for Miley, and then she started feeling weak. She simply said one word "Wyatt." Then she fainted. As soon as Wyatt had heard her call, he had said a quick excuse and quickly orbed to where Ali was, and he quickly healed her. Waking her up, and then together they woke Jake up and healed him. _

_Then they went to the Halliwell Manor for help, and then Ali shimmered to where Miley was, with the others following. But she had shimmered too late; she ran towards her now, dead charge. She screamed, and when the others finally orbed in. They gasped, and Jake let out a heartbreaking scream. Wyatt went over to Ali, and held her in his arms. That what they did, just held each other. Miley was dead. Many weeks later, Ali had finally gotten out of her depression with help from her dear boyfriend, and helped Jake get out of it. Jake started going to Magic School for more lessons. _The elders had introduced a young teenage blonde girl, as her charge. A future witch and very important one.

So now Ali was staring into the stars, knowing that Wyatt was doing the same. Without evening knowing it, she began singing a song.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

She smiled as she pictured her dear Wyatt. She truly loved him. She felt her cheeks getting wet as a few tears started to leak out. She wiped at them, though it was no use as her tears keep on going, and getting stronger and stronger, until her tears were like a river. Not knowing that far away that Wyatt was staring at the sky and started singing as well.

This time,this place, mis-used mistakes  
too long, too late who was i to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath, just incase theres  
just on left  
cause you know, you know, you knowwwwwww

chorus:  
I Love you! I Loved you along,  
and i miss you, been far away  
for far too long.  
i keep dreaming you'll be with me and  
youll never go. Stop breathing if i  
dont see you anymore.

On my knees ill ask  
last chance for one last dance  
cuz with you id withstand  
all of hell to hold your hand  
id give it all id give for us  
give anything but i wont give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you! i Loved you all along.  
And i miss you, been far away for  
far too long, I keep dreaming youll be  
with me and youll never go. Stop  
breahting if i dotn see you anymore.  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause i needed, I need to hear you say:  
I love you! I loved you all along,  
And i forgive you For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore  
belive it, hold on to me never let me go  
keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore  
belive it, hold on to me never let me go  
Keep breathing hold on to me never let me go  
hold on to me never let me gooo-ooo

**A.N. Thanks for reading, and of course review please. Each one counts. Also, I imagine in this story that Wyatt looks like ****Chad Kroeger from Nickelback. The songs I used in this story are I miss you by: Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and Far Away by: Nickelback. My dad and I listen to a whole bunch of Nickelback songs, and I've never heard Far Away until I went to my first high School Dance and they played this song for a slow-dance. Thanks! Do read, and if you wanna understand the first part more, here it is. Miley in my story has died because of birdbrain didn't watch her the entire time. Lol, Ali just likes calling Jake Ryan names. So yeah, and if you wanna know more about Miley/Pacey. Do read Hannah Montana and the Power of Five by: Silly Ann Joker. =D Happy Holidays to All!**


	2. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
